Embodiments of the invention relate to elevator system and in particular to maintenance of elevators by detecting changes in elevator noises over time.
Elevator service providers typically rely upon user complaints of an elevator malfunction or failure before elevator components are repaired or replaced. This requires the elevator to be taken off-line at unscheduled times, since it is not known when an elevator component or system will fail.
In addition, diagnosis and monitoring of elevator systems before and after component failures or malfunctions requires access to circuitry, control boxes, drive systems or other components that may be hidden behind elevator car panels or otherwise out of sight during normal operation. Accessing the circuitry, control boxes, drive systems or other components may also require that the elevator be taken out-of-service while a technician accesses the systems or components.